


It's human nature?

by Skyebarry098



Series: It's human nature? [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's a vampire, F/M, Long Lost Family, vandal savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/pseuds/Skyebarry098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Allen is a vampire, when she was a child a man named  Vandal Savage came after her and her brother. They were the only two vampires powerful enough to stop him. So  her and her brother was taken into hiding until they were strong enough to come together and beat Savage. </p>
<p>Who is this mysterious Vampire brother? </p>
<p>Barry Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy!

Hi let me introduce myself, My name is Becky Allen. And I am currently moving into my hotel room in Central City.I am 24 years old,And you should probably know that I'm a vampire. Yes we are real, I was born and raised in a place called Gotham, with my mam, dad and 2 other siblings. James and Chloe, out of all of us James is the oldest. Then it's me and my other brother. Lastly chloe, the youngest. Oh yeah I should probably tell you why I'm not home and in central city. 

First of I am what you call a hybrid, I'm half vampire and half witch. There are only two hybrids in our family. Me and my brother. So we are rare, and because of this our family has been in danger for quite a while, you see because of  how powerful we are, we are strong enough to defeat a powerful man named Vandal Savage. So he came after us when we were younger and not strong enough to reach our full potential. My mother and father fought him off, and put my brother into hiding with my mothers human sister, who is my aunt Nora Allen. 

So I know that my brother has now been raised by Nora Allen. In Central city and we are both nearly 25, meaning we will be old enough to bond our blood and finally take down Vandal Savage. From what I hear my brother has already encountered him before when Savage was after a woman named Kendra. They've managed to put him down, but because he's immortal it won't last long. So I am taking my opportunity to recruit my brother and finally defeat Savage once and for all.

For his own protection my brother doesn't know I exist, or for that matter any of our family. Aunt Nora was told to tell him he was hers, and raise him ready to be prepared for the change. The last time I saw her I was 5 years old. And she's done a good job at protecting him, we haven't heard from her since I was 11. Now I'm here I need to find her. So we can both explain to Barry that he needs to help defeat savage, and of course tell him I'm his sister. So job number 1. I need to find Nora Allen. But that should be easy. Right?. 

I've been set up in this hotel room now for about an hour, and I've cast all my protective charms over the room, so hopefully I'll be safe incase any demons have followed me here. But they shouldn't have. You see there are a few demons who are after me, they work for Vandal Savage, who is fixated on hunting me down. Well that's unless he's after Khufu and Chay-ara, that's when I get a break. 

So back to the point. Job number 1, I need to find Nora Allen, piece of cake. 

I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

Okay first things first I need to find my aunt. I've got the address she gave my mother when her and my brother first left Gotham, so I just need to go there. The charms are done and I could use some food. Guess I'll go now, might as well in my life 1 second could change the entire game. 

Ugh what do I even say to my brother, 'hi, I know you know your a vampire. But you don't know I'm your sister and we both need to bond our blood to take down that immortal guy you fought last week'. Ye that should go just fine. (Sarcasm). After realising I've been lost in thought way to long. I grab my bag and head out the door. Carefully minding my surroundings. Incase any demons do show up.

I walk for a while unbothered, when a gust of wind rushes past me. I look to see a person in a red suit, running faster than vampire speed, that couldn't be my brother right?. We can only go a certain speed and he hasn't gone through the change yet. And aunt Nora would flip if that were him. I keep staring and right when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder. I see a six foot gorilla chasing after the speeding man, with a girl in his hand. 

That is no way magic, then the gorilla yells, "I will kill you, flash!". Okay he can talk. What the hell, I've officially entered crazy town, it's my first walk around Central City, and I see a man in a red suit with super speed. Being chased by a talking gorilla. I shake my head and keep walking towards Nora's house. Maybe her or my brother will have an explanation for what I gust saw!. 

It's not a long walk to Nora's house, and when I reach there I become really nervous, what if he doesn't want to help?,What if he isn't ready?, What if he doesn't like me?, I groan. Okay Becky no more 'what ifs'. Your brother should be in there and if not your aunt Nora. Nora knew this was coming. How bad could it be?. I walk towards the door, take a deep breath and knock. 

It's moments later and I can hear someone coming towards the door. Okay deep breath. The door opens and a oldish lady is stood there, with vodka in her hand and a cigarette in the other. She doesn't look like I remember. "How can I help you?" She asks slurry. Okay this can't be her. "Aunt Nora?" I ask, not sure of what else to say. She shakes her head. "Sorry dear, my names sherry. Like the drink, that lady hasn't been around since I bought this place in 2003" she tells me. 2003?. 

I start to panic, could she have moved?, did savage find her?, if so what about my brother?. "Um..could you tell me where she is?" I ask. Maybe I'm just overreacting, there location was probably compromised and she had to move. "I'm sorry dear, she's dead" she says. Oh god this isn't good. If she's dead where is my brother?, has he already changed?, does he even know?,. "What happened?" I asked sternly. 

The lady, sorry Sherry brought me in for a drink. She offered me alcohol but I'm pretty sure that stuff only works on humans, so instead I have a mug off hot chocolate, my favourite hot beverage. "So what happened?" I ask, and she sits down opposite me and takes a deep breath. "Before I moved here, this house was a crime scene, a woman. Nora Allen was brutally murdered by Henry Allen. In front of there son" she tells me. No. 

This doesn't add up uncle Henry would never hurt aunt Nora, "what happened to Henry and the son?" I ask, knowing the answer isn't going to be good, "Henry Allen has been imprisoned for life for murdering Nora Allen, I'm not sure about the son" she tells me, I sigh great now my brother is out there with no clue or preparation that he's a vampire. "Wait.... The son, I think he was taken in by another family, a detective" she tells me. 

I nod in thanks, at least I know my brother wasn't all on his own. "Thank you" I say. She nods for a reply and walks me out the door. I stand in the street for a minute. Remembering what she just told me. Okay it's fine, I'll tell my brother. It won't be easy but I'll have to teach him. But first I need to find him. Okay job 2, find the detective who has my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens

Okay job 2, I need to find the detective who has my brother. But that should be easy, he's a cop and they are all based in one place in Central City. The CCPD. But first I need to find out who that cop is. And to do that I need my laptop, which is back in my room. So right now I need to get back to my hotel, and get food. 

Getting food was easy, I don't like biting random people in the neck and the whole draining blood and watching them die, isn't the best. So I don't kill humans, unless I have to. You see to become a vampire and gain full powers there are two ways. Number one the easy way, kill someone. Then number two the harder way, make them drink your blood then snap there neck. 

I became a vampire the first way. But It was an accident, you see my mother and father used to work a lot so we would have a baby sitter. I always found her quite disturbing. Then one night on my 13th birthday, my mam and dad got called in for an emergency meeting at the vampire council. I was in my room when I heard a scream. My older brother James had gone out with some friends. So it was just me and chloe. 

I walked down the stairs slowly to find my babysitter was punching and kicking chloe, she groaned in pain. Then I realised the mark the baby sitter had on her wrist, she was a human who worked for savage. You see vampires, humans and demons who side with savage have a marking on their wrist like a tattoo. So I didn't hesitate, I ran down stairs and grabbed a knife. I hid it behind my back hoping she wouldn't see it. "Stop it" I yelled, and she turned to me with a dead look in her eyes, and ran at me. 

I panicked and held the knife write in front of me, I looked up to see I had stabbed her. Write in the stomach, she dropped dead on the floor and I was in shock, my mam and dad rushed home. And the next morning I looked in the mirror to see my eyes were red. That's how I changed. 

So from now on if I get food I feast of either animals, or steal bags of blood from some of the blood banks, which is what I just done. This bag of blood should hopefully keep me going for the rest of the day, and if I'm lucky maybe tomorrow. But I will have to make another trip or two. And soon it won't just be for me but for my brother aswell. 

I reach my hotel room and finish the blood, I run over to the bed and grab my laptop, if there was a murder they are going to have news articles right?, I type in slowly, Nora Allen murdered. And my whole screen is filled, there's pictures I try not to look at, and then I find a useful newspaper report. Okay let's see what we got.

It says: Henry Allen arrested for the murder of Nora Allen. Son of the couple, Barry Allen claims to see a man there but no evidence was found, according to a neighbour Greg Morris Barry was spotted two blocks away from the crime scene . Police are now looking into the murder and are going to decide what is going to happen to their son.

Then another says: Henry Allen has finally been convicted for the murder of Nora Allen, he pleased non guilty but forensic evidence suggests otherwise. Son of the couple Barry Allen, has been taken in by the head detective of the case Joe West, he says it only felt right due to the fact Barry Allen is best friends with the detectives daughter Iris west. 

Wow, that tells me so much. First now I know my brothers name, my mother wouldn't tell me incase something happened or savage or a demon found out from me who my brother was, but no. My brothers name is Barry Allen. And he has been taken in by a detective Joe west. Okay I guess I now job 3, go to CCPD and find Joe West. Easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beat with me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more stuff happens

Okay now I know job 3, I need to find a detective Joe west. Who should be at the CCPD, which is just down the street. Then I look at the time. 9:00pm, it's to late to go to the CCPD now, and I need to make a plan of action for what I'm going to say, so I guess for now I'll make most of this hotel room, by watching TV and laying in bed. 

I lay down and turn on the TV, and the first thing I see doesn't surprise me. I see the man in the red suit running after a wait a minute is that a shark?. I thought the gorilla was bad but no, I am looking at a man in a red suit running after a man shark. God Chloe would love this, the writing underneath says. 'King shark is back and after our city's hero'. I shake my head in disbelief. 

That poor guy in the red suit in just over one day he has been encountered by a talking gorilla and a man shark, god this guys life must be crazier than mine is, but how are these people/animals even like this. I decide if I'm going to stay here I might as well find out, I bring the laptop onto my bed and type in. 'The flash'. Since that is what they call him. And after a while I find this interesting blog. 

It's written by Iris West, wait isn't that my brothers best friend. Surely he must of tried to talk the girl into stopping this blog, sure it's good. But this flash guy has a lot of enemies, if they think she's involved she could be in a lot off danger. I scroll through for a while. Burning man. No, teleporting woman, No. Then I find an interesting one. Particle accelerator. 

I click on it. I learn that last year a man named Harrison wells created what is known as a particle accelerator, unfortunately the opening night happened to fall on the night of a bad storm and  the particle accelerator malfunctioned due to the storm and exploded, it released a wave which is described as dark matter into the atmosphere and people got affected by the dark matter, they got powers and now they are called meta humans. 

I keep scrolling through and the next post takes me by surprise, 'CCPD forensic Barry Allen struck by lightning' I click on it instantly worry filling me up. I find an article that reads, CCPDs forensic scientist. 

It reads: Barry Allen. Struck by lightning night of the accelerator explosion, lightning causes the young forensic into a nine month coma, sources confirm he is fine. But he refuses to talk about what happened.     

Wait but if the atmosphere was full of this dark matter, that means the storm would be affected. The storm cloud that made the lightning was created by the explosion, this means Barry might already have powers, without changing. He could be a meta. But what power would lightning give someone, speed!, could this mean the man running around in the red suit is Barry?, he's the flash?, this is not good. 

Okay so this is what I've learned today, my brothers name is Barry Allen. He may be the Flash, him and Joe West both work at the CCPD, he doesn't know he's a vampire, he's been through a childhood trauma. His best friend may be in danger and non of this was supposed to happen. 

Barry was supposed to be raised by Nora, she was supposed to protect him from demons and prepare him for the change, Henry was in charge if anything happened. Instead she was killed and Henry was accused and put in prison. Leaving Barry to be raised by a cop with no clue what he is, leading him to become a forensic and get himself struck by lightning turning him into a hero. 

So now Job 3 isn't just finding Joe west, I have to find my brother and explain everything to him and hope he will be willing to leave this life behind, and come home to his real family. Then job 4, I will have to change him and teach him how to control the vampire side in him with no preparation. Maybe this won't be so easy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the idea

I grab my mug and poor the hotel coffee into it, Since I'm a vampire I don't sleep, so I've been watching films all night. Right now I'm planning on what I'm going to do. I know where I need to go, but it's the case of actually going there and doing it that worries me, I mean what if nothing goes as plan and I end up getting arrested. I mean I will be in a police station. 

I'm taken out of my thought when I hear a knock at my hotel room door, that's weird I wasn't expecting anyone. I walk up slowly, just incase it's a demon. "Who is it?!" I yell, then it's quite for a moment, "house keeping!" The woman replies, I sigh. I should've guest that sooner or later a maid or someone would want to come in, "come in!" I yell back. 

I decide I want to go out now anyway, but it's sunny outside. So I grab my daylight ring, that allows me to go out in the sunlight. I was lucky yesterday since it was cloudy. But when a vampire goes out in the daylight we glow, yeah that's something I'm going to have to warn Barry about that when he first changes. 

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I remember there's someone in here, I turn around to see the maid dusting on a high shelf, that's when I notice it. There on her wrist the mark. She works for Savage. But is she human, vampire or a demon. And how did she find me. 

"I'm gonna go now" I say, as calmly as I can. I quickly pack my bag which is only some cloths and my laptop. I start to head to the door. When it slams in front of my face, I turn around to see the maid facing me, her eyes shine blue. I guess I know she's a demon now. "Your not going anywhere!" She says in a snake like voice. 

I change my eyes to red and show my fangs. Clenching my fists, ready two attack any second. "Oh aren't I?" I ask coldly. And in one swift movement the demon runs at me, I leap into action and throw it against the wall, I can tell that made it mad.

It gets up and gives me a death glare, "you will pay for that bloodsucker" it hisses, and runs at me this time it slams me hard against the wall, I look up and hiss at it, I run fast at it using my enhanced speed, and it crashes into the bed breaking it. It points his hand at me, and sends a wave. I dodge it but it blasts the TV. When I'm distracted it runs up me and scratches me with it's claws across my cheek, I scream and send it flying.

As it try's to get up I raise my hand and blood bend it, whiles it's frozen I sink my fangs into its neck at drain it dry. Dead, like I said I don't like to kill but I will if I have to, luckily it died still looking like a human so I don't have to worry about the humans finding out demons exist. 

I place my fangs in and grab my bag, that's when I turn to see a maid stood by the door frozen in shock, she then screams, I run up to her using my speed and pin her against the wall, I make her look me in the eyes and I change the shade. "You walked in and saw, the woman lying dead, nothing else. Understand" I say, hypnotising her. She nods as a response. I walk out and wait for the scream to come 3,2,1. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Shouts the actual maid. There it is. 

I walk outside and go across the street, I wait for the police to get here. And 5 minutes later they do. That's when I notice the head detective there. Joe West. Wait this is a crime scene, and who comes to crime scenes. Forensics. Of course and who is the forensic for the CCPD. Barry Allen, my brother. I use my hearing and listen to the cops talking. 

"Where's Allen?" Asks the guy with the beard, Joe West looks over at him, "sorry captain...he's here" says Joe, and then I see him. God he looks just like dad. So handsome and like me, there's my brother. That's when he looks over and his glare catches mine. He smiles and I smile back, "Allen!" Yells the blonde, he turns away and leaves. Huh now what do I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye...

Barry's POV: 

I've just gotten back from fighting King shark and I am exhausted, I mean there's been two metas in one day and no not just bank robbers, two highly intelligent freaking animals, I just hope there's no more animal/metas out there, but so far they are taken care off. Harry sent Grodd to earth 2 and King shark is back in ARGUS custody, this time I hope he doesn't escape.

I'm back at my apartment now and I am bored so I just decide to watch films while laying on the sofa. I watch films for a good while but eventually I get to tired and head to bed, I better get some sleep or I'm going to be late for work and there are only so many times Joe can cover for me. 

I fall asleep easily. And have a dreamless sleep, Which is better than the ones I've been having of Zoom lately. Joe said I should probably warn dad about Zoom, just incase and I would if I knew where he actually is. I still can't believe he left, I dedicated my life and my career to get him out of prison and as soon as I get him out he leaves. 

I wake up the next morning somehow even more tired than what I was last night, I look at my clock and Oh crap I'm going to be late, I use my speed to get myself dressed and head out the door raising towards the station. And finally get there, wow I'm not late. Then I check my phone at on the screen I have a text from Joe. 'Crime scene, Hampton hotel. Hurry!' I groan, great now I'm definitely going to be late. 

I race towards the crime scene and stop in the alley way, in the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of this girl. I look over to her, she has long red hair, and is wearing a red top and leather jacket with jeans. I smile at her and she smiles back, huh wonder who she is?. "Allen!" I hear a yell remembering that I need to a crime scene, I turn around and walk towards Eddie. "Your late!" He says, I groan. "Sorry" I say. He just sighs. 

He takes me upstairs to a hotel room, wow it's trashed. The TV and bed is Broken and there are cracks in the walls, who ever done this must be really strong. Maybe even meta human strong, I walk over to the dead body and see a little old lady, poor lady why would someone attack you, you seem so harmless. 

That's when I notice the blood on the floor it's further from the body so this might belong to the killer, I get a cotton bud and take a swab. Maybe I should take this to Star Labs. I walk back over two the body and examine the neck, wait are those puncher marks. It kind of looks like a vampire bite. But they aren't real. I take a photo with my phone and decide this is all the evidence I need. 

But this crime scene seems a little off, I think who ever done this is a meta so I should go to Star Labs. I turn around and see Joe, he pulls me to the side. "Well?" He asks, I sigh. "It's seems like this was done by a meta, I'm taking this to Star Labs" I tell him. He nods and I leave and race towards Star Labs. 

Once I get there I drop the swab in front of Cisco and he screams. "Dude, we got to get you a bell" he exclaims. I laugh, then point towards the swab. "I need you to run this against the database" I tell him. He nods and takes it over to the machine, I walk over to see Caitlin working on something. 

"Hey, what's that?" I ask, she points towards the screen and I look to see a series of atoms and list of chemicals. "I'm calling it velocity 8, it's going to help Jay get his speed back" she says. I nod in understanding. "Where is Jay?" I ask, she sighs. And sits back down. "No idea" she answers. I nod and then here a beeping sound. "Oh my god, Barry!" Yells Cisco. 

I run over to him. His eyes are wide. "Everything okay?" I ask, he points to the blood and Caitlin walks in. "What's happening?" Asks Caitlin. Cisco takes a deep breath. "Okay, so I ran the blood against the database and got no one.." He starts, Caitlin sighs. "Why is that so exciting?" She asks, Cisco moans. "You didn't let me finish, I didn't get the person but I got a potential relative" he says. Looking closely at the two of us. "Who?" Asks Caitlin annoyed. Cisco points to me. "96% blood relative to Barry Allen, Barry you've got a sister!" Says Cisco. 

I've got a sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still going

Becky's POV: 

After I see him walk away I realise I should probably leave, if there's another demon around I can't risk it finding out about Barry, but now I need a place to stay. I decide to go to the coffee shop I walked past the other day on the way to Nora's old house. I think it was called jitters, plus it has wifi so I can do some more research, before I meet Barry. 

I walk into jitters and grab a seat, I turn my laptop on and start to type in the password when a waitress walks over to me. I recognise her from somewhere but I can't figure out where I know her from, then I look at the name tag. Iris. Oh my god this is Iris West Barry's best friend. "Hi, what can I get you?" She asks, should I ask her about Barry?, how could I?, without her getting curious. 

"Hot chocolate please" I say and she nods but before she walks away I get a good idea, "I read your blog!" I call. And she turns around and smiles. "Really?" She asks anxious, "yeah, I think it's very good. Could I ask some questions?" I ask her casually, she nods for a response. "Sure I'm about to go on break, can you wait?" She asks, I nod, "sure" I reply. And she walks away. 

She comes back a little later with my hot chocolate, "thanks!" I say, and take it off of her. "No problem, okay I've got 20 minutes. Ask away" she says. I start asking about the burning man but that takes me nowhere, so I move onto the Flash. Of course all of this is a distraction just so I can read her mind and find out what she knows about my brother.

I learn that she knows he's the Flash, I get the address to the West house and Barry's address to his apartment, I find out they are always at star labs. And finally he's recently traveled into another earth. Wow, with that her break is over and I decide to stay at jitters for a while. 

Later on I decide I'm going to the Wests house, to learn more about my brother. Just incase he isn't as good as he seems. Or to see if he has any idea that he's a vampire. So I get up and head out and slowly make my way to the Wests house. Looking around incase I run into anymore Demons or shape shifters. 

After a while I finally make it to the West house and no one is inside, it's not that hard to pick the lock. So I easily get in. I walk around for a while admiring the photos, I'm glad to know this family loved him. And that he has had a somehow normalish life, I walk up stairs and walk into what must have been his old room. 

There are a lot of books and films, mainly Sci-fi and the books are interesting what amuses me is that nearly half of them are about vampires and werewolves, oh wait until he finds out this stuff is real. 

I get so lost in thought I didn't even realise I was being watched, I turn around instantly to see a demon, it looks like a tall man, but his eyes are blue, it hisses at me and I bare my fangs, it charges at me really fast and using my speed I grab it and throw it against the wall hard. And it sends me a death glare, it sends a wave at me but I easily dodge it. 

How did it even find me?, it would off had to follow me from jitters. I use my vampire speed at charge towards it, placing my fangs in its neck. It screams in pain and pushes me back, "you'll pay for that, bloodsucker" it hisses. And like the last one I do the same thing I blood bend it and it's frozen in place. I walk towards it and am about to bite it when it screams. "Wait!!" I glare at it, and chuckle. "And why would I do that?" I ask, then he grins evilly. 

"Because I think you'd rather save your brother, than kill me" he says coldly. My brother?, I throw him against the wall. "What did you do?" I yell angrily. He chuckles. And looks at me dead in the eyes. "Can't you feel it?" He asks, and the moment he says that I do. Oh no, it can't be. 

He's changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep going

Barry's POV:

I have a sister? 

No it can't be dad would of told me If I had a sister, does he even know. Who is she?, is she really the murderer?, is she a meta?, does she know I exist?, my legs automatically take me to the nearest seat. Which happens to by Caitlin. I sit there for a while taking in this new information. It must be a mistake. 

"Barry?" Asks Caitlin in a quiet tone, I look over to her and she gives me a sad smile, someone must of known I had a sister, anyone dad. Joe, did Joe know about this?, and if he did how could he not tell me?, if I've had a sister where has she been all these years?, so many questions are running through my head. And I have no one to answer them. 

"I've got to find her!' I say, mostly to myself. Cisco nods and Caitlin runs over to her desk. How could I have a sister and not know?, is that where dad went when he left?. To be with her. Suddenly I'm not so much in shock anymore but more mad. "How could they keep this from me?" I ask myself out load. Caitlin looks over and just sighs. "I don't know Barry, but you might know someone who does!" She says. 

And I do, Dad and possibly Joe, but dad's gone who knows where, so that leaves Joe.  
"I'm going to the CCPD, let me know if you find something" I say. Caitlin and Cisco nods and I race of using my speed to the CCPD. Once I'm there I walk past Joe, not looking at him and say. "My lab. Now!" 

I go up to my lab and Joe comes in a few seconds later, "hey, what's up bar. Is this about the case?" He asks in a concerned tone, I shake my head. "Part of it" I say. I motion for him to sit down and he does. "Blood work came back" I tell him, he nods for me to continue. "Well?" He asks, I sigh and sit down myself. "I have a sister!" I tell him. His eyes grow wide. 

"Did you know about this?" I question, he shakes his head in disbelief, "no I didn't, oh my god Barry. You have a sister?" He asks, I nod as a reply and I get up and start to pace around, "yes a sister, I didn't even know!" I say in a whisper/yell. Joe stands up, "Barry this is clearly a lot to take in, why don't you go home and I'll go to Star Labs after my shift" he says. I nod. Going home isn't the worst idea. 

With that I leave the CCPD and head back to my apartment, I decide to walk at a normal pace instead of run, I need a walk to clear my thoughts. Once I finally reach my building I go up the stairs onto my floor, and go over to my door. I pull out my keys and realise it's already been opened. 

I slowly open the door, on full alarm mode. What is my door doing open?, didn't I close it?. I speed in quickly and stand in the middle of the room, eyes wide searching around the place. Then my bedroom door opens and I relax, it's just Cisco. Wait has he always had blue eyes?. 

"Hey Cisco, find anything?" I ask, Cisco shakes his head and slowly approaches me. I go to the fridge and grab a bottle of water, I toss another to him and he catches it instantly. Weird usually he misses. Must of been practising, he keeps stepping towards me. "You Barry Allen?" He asks in a hiss. I nod, what's gotten into him. "Um yes!" I reply. 

And with that Cisco runs at me, and slams me into the table, "what the hell?!" I yell, got what have I done to piss him off. Then he grabs a knife and tries to stab me, I dodge it easily using my speed, and he hisses at me. Has a meta gotten to him?, "Cisco!" I yell, but he doesn't answer, he punches me and and I slam against the wall, I instantly get up and throw him against the wall, but he doesn't hit the wall. 

He goes flying through the window, "CISCO!" I yell, I run over to the window and see him lying dead on the floor, oh my god, I killed Cisco, I killed Cisco, I killed Cisco. Then it happens in a heartbeat. I don't feel very good. And I can hear cars but the nearest motorway is ages away, I start to feel dizzy, then sick. 

Then black. 

'There are two ways of fully changing into a vampire . 1)Kill someone or 2) a vampire snaps their necks and makes them drink their blood. 

Barry's a vampire, he's killed, he's changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep still going

Becky's POV:

I throw the demon  into the wall and pin him there, I hiss and bare my fangs at it, "what have you done with my brother!" I scream at it, it smirks at me, then hisses throwing me back. It charges at me and I blood bend it, this time I sink my fangs into his neck at drain him dry. I look around my brothers old room, so full of memories and now destroyed by a fight against a demon. 

But that doesn't matter now, vampires have a way of sensing each over, especially with siblings then the bond is very strong, I've never sensed it with my brother because he hasn't gone through the complete change. And now I sense it. This means he's changed, but how?. 

I guess I can ask him when I find him, I was going to wait until a better time. But if he's just changed he's going to be in a lot of shock, plus all the abilities should come at once. So he's probably passed out somewhere. But where?, think we're would he go, what do you know so far, he's not at the CCPD. A demon wouldn't risk exposing itself in public. And if everyone my brothers friends are going to be at Star Labs it wouldn't attack there either. That leaves his apartment. 

I use my speed and quickly run out of the house before someone finds me, I remember the address for my brothers apartment and it's not that far away. But how did my brother even kill the demon, yes he has super speed but to kill a demon you need more skills than running fast, was it even a demon?. 

I finally make it to his apartment, oh god how am I going to do this, he's either going to be passed out or very confused. I'm going to have to get him food and explain everything, he's probably going to want to see his friends. Or Joe West, but that can't happen. Not yet, not until he can control himself. I walk closer and realise the door is already open. I take a deep breath, okay here we go. 

I walk in slowly and see him passed out on the floor, wow he defiantly looks like my dad. And he's definitely my brother, I can't believe this is actually happening, I've been looking for him for over a year. And my first proper look he's passed out on the floor. Going through the change.  

I take a look around his apartment while I wait for him to become conscious again, it takes a while but I finally hear moaning. Okay here goes nothing. He opens his eyes and they are not emerald anymore but a deep shade of red, and his skin has gone really pale. I walk closer to him. "Hi" I say. Really you've been waiting to meet him for about a year and the only thing you can say is hi. 

He looks up at me and becomes worried, "who are you?" He asks, I sigh here we go. "I'm Becky Allen" I tell him, he nods and then looks confused. "Allen?" He asks, I nod in response. "Wait I saw you on my way to the crime scene" he realises, he gets up and walks over to the kitchen. He doesn't have a ring and the curtains are open. So before he freaks out about the glowing I should shut them. 

I then notice the window is broken, "how did this happen?" I ask pointing at the window. His eyes go wide like he remembered something, "oh my god Cisco!" He shouts now panicking. Cisco?, I look down and see the body on the floor. Police is starting  to surround it. So this is how Barry changed. He starts pacing around. "Relax that's not your friend!" I tell him, noticing the mark on the wrist. 

Must've been a shapeshifter. Barry goes to walk over but I stop him. "Wait!" I yell, it's to late and now there's sunlight on him and he starts glowing. I sigh and he looks down worried. "What the hell is happening to me?" He asks 

Time to do some explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I still do this box ?

"What the hell is happening to me?" He asks, sounding worried. I close the curtains and the glowing stops. He let's out a breath of relief, "do you know, what's happening to me?" He asks, I nod as a reply. I motion for him to sit down and he does, "have you heard of vampires?" I ask him, he nods. 

"Yes but they are just myths" he answers in response, great he doesn't believe in us and now I have to explain to him he is one, "really?" I ask, walking Into the bedroom and grabbing a mirror, "look at this" I tell him, and he does. And when he does his eyes go wide and he jumps off the sofa, "how did this happen?" He asks me. 

"Your friend isn't dead, that was a shapeshifter. When you killed it you triggered the change" I tell him, he shakes his head in disbelief, "I read that only happens when your born a vampire" he tells me, well at least he knows some stuff. "You were" I tell him, he shakes his head again not buying it, "my parents are humans" he says. 

Okay time to tell him I'm his sister, "no their not" I tell him, he stands up and walks away. Great I've pushed him away. Well done Becky, luckily  he walks back in with a frame in his hand. "These are my parents" he tells me, I look down at a picture at aunt Nora and uncle Henry. "Those aren't our parents" I tell him. 

His eyebrow quirks, "our?" He asks. Then realisation is spread across his face. "Your my sister!" He practically yells. I nod as a response, I look up to see a grin spreading across his face. "Where have you been?" He asks, I sigh time to tell him about savage. "Home with mam and dad" I tell him. He looks at the picture again. "Barry. those aren't our parents, that's aunt Nora and uncle Henry" I say. 

"Aunt?, uncle?" He asks, I nod. And walk closer to him. "Okay I know your taking in a lot today, but as soon as you killed that shapeshifter, Barry your life  changed forever" I say calmly. He then looks up at me. "So I'm a vampire?" He asks, I nod and sit next to him. "Yes we are both vampires" I tell him. 

"Both vampires?" He asks, I sigh and nod, "yes I'm a vampire to, and I've gone through the change" I say. He nods and sighs. "So I've got to drink blood now?" He asks. I can't help but laugh at that. "Trust me when your hungry you won't care" I say. His eyes go wide. "Do I have more powers now?" He asks. 

Finally something I can tell him that is a positive to being a vampire, "yes, we can hypnotise, run super fast. But you already can do that, we can blood bend and we have enhanced reflexes I'm pretty sure there's more but we'll be here for ages" I tell him, he nods again and starts staring away from me, 'what you looking at?' I mind message him. 

I laugh as he jumps back scared, "we can also mind message" I tell him, he just looks at me annoyed. He's a lot like James, oh yes I should tell him about James and Chloe. "I'm not your only sibling" I tell him, he looks at me wide eyed, "we have a younger sister Chloe and an older brother James. We live in Gotham" I tell him, he looks at me in awe. 

"You live in the same town as Batman!" He yells, I laugh that reminds me of Chloe, there is no mistake he is definitely my brother. "Yes, although mam and dad calls him something else" I say. He just looks at me amused, "wait till I tell Cisco" he says. Ah there it is the part I was dreading. 

"You can't tell anyone, about anything. Barry now I've found you I'm here to bring you home" I say, a look of disappointment crosses his face. "It's for his own safety, with demons and Savage...." I start but he cuts me off. "Savage, he's dead" he says. 

Now to tell him the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Barry's POV:

Okay so I thought yesterday was weird, but this tops everything. I had no idea if I pushed Cisco or whatever the hell that was out a window, that I would trigger a change and become a vampire. Yes that's right, I'm a vampire. And how did I learn this?, my sister. That's right sister, after I passed out she was here and explained everything to me. 

One of the things I learned is that my mam and dad who I've been devoting my life to get justice for. Aren't my parents. But aunt and uncle who have been lying to me!. And now I'm sat here being told I can not tell anyone, don't get me wrong part of it is amazing but the other part isn't that great. Like now I'm gonna have to DRINK BLOOD and if I'm hungry I won't care. My life has just turned upside down. 

And then out of nowhere Becky mentions Savage. 

"Savage, I thought he was dead?" I ask, Becky shakes her head. Then sighs, "Barry there is something about Vandal Savage you must know!" She tells me, but what else is there to know about him except that he's an evil psychopath immortal, who's obsessed with hunting down two reincarnated bird people. 

"What?" I ask, not knowing what else there could be to know, "he came after us when we were younger and...." she starts, bit I interrupt her. "Wait he came after us, then why didn't he try to kill me when we were helping Kendra?" I ask, if he was after us when we were younger wouldn't he have tried to kill me the other week?. "I don't know why he didn't then, but I do know he's the reason we were separated when we were younger" she exclaims, but why would he be after us, I can't make him immortal. 

"Why did he come after us?" I ask, still confused why an immortal would come after me, "because we are the only ones who can kill him". Now that is probably why, but I thought that Kendra and carter were the only ones who could kill him. I mean a time traveler came from the future and has taken nearly everyone I know to the past to kill him, saying they were the only ones. Well he's made a mistake. 

"I thought only Kendra and carter could kill him, that's why Rip..." I start but she cuts me of, she groans annoyed. "Let me guess a time traveler came and stole your friends saying they could become legends" she says, and I'm speechless. How did she know?, did she read my mind?. 

"Rip Hunter is going to lead your friends to their death, savage can only be stopped by us. And he knows this" she exclaims. Wow she really doesn't like this Rip Hunter guy. But then I realise what she says. He knows they won't be able to stop Savage but still brought them. "Why would he do that?" 

She sighs, "Rip Hunter has had a personal Vandetta against Savage for years, in the future Savage kills Rip's wife and son, and he wants revenge, he came to me about a year ago asking me to recruit you and join his team. But doing this he would take us to a time where savage isn't at his weakest and risk us not changing. So I said no"

So if Rip knows that my friends can't stop Savage then why the hell did he even bring them, it's suicide. And I heard from Oliver apparently Rip also tried to recruit Vixen to join him and I heard from Kara and he also came to her. If they had said yes I could be losing practically all of my friends. And for a personal Vandetta. "That son of a bitch, he tried to recruit the rest of my friends too" 

She groans, and oh god the next time I see Rip Hunter he is going to regret even attempting to kill Vandal Savage. "He is so gonna pay" I say, but then I feel something sharp on my lip. Becky's eyes go wide. I look in the mirror, oh my god my eyes are red and I have fangs. FANGS!. 

Then at the worst possible time my door opens I look over to see Caitlin and Cisco walking in. They freeze and their eyes go wide. 

"HOLY SHIT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......

Becky's POV:

I here a yell and come running out at a normal pace, luckily everyone is okay. Then I notice my brothers friend, he's cut himself and there's blood. Oh shit. Barry's eyes are wide and starting to turn red. I need to snap him out of his blood trance before he does something he regrets. "Barry?" I say. Trying to grab his attention. But it doesn't work. He starts walking slowly towards Cisco. And  neither him or Caitlin have any idea of what might happen. 

Without thinking I run over to Cisco with a plaster and put it on him, he probably thinks I'm being nice. He has no idea. Putting the plaster on is hard enough anyway. I haven't eaten today. So I should probably make a trip to the blood bank. I look back over to Barry and luckily the daze has wore off. But he looks disgusted with himself. "Barry, a word!" I say, and drag him into the bedroom. He sits of the bed and looks into space. "You okay?" I ask, he looks up at me and just sighs. I guess everything has caught up with him now. 

I was the same when I first turned. I hated myself and locked myself away in my room for days at a time. Afraid if I would hurt anyone. But one day I remember stood out in particular: 

Flash back   

I'm sat alone in my room, staring into space. What have I done!. I think to myself the thought plays over and over again like a broken record. I'm disgusted with myself, I killed a person. How can my parents ever look at me the same. What I hate most is that I'm hungry, hungry for BLOOD!. Of all things vampires eat why blood, I've been staring into space for who knows how long when I hear a knock at the door, it's James. 

"Can I come in?" He asks, looking worried. Why would he want to talk to me, I drink blood, I've killed. I'm a murderer!. "No your not!" He says, dam I forgot now I'm a vampire he can read my thoughts. "Yes I am!, I'm a murderer. I wanted to drink blood!" I yell. Then the tears come. The ones I've been holding in, he uses his speed and races over to me. The words he said next has kept me going for all these years. 

"You may be a murderer, but your not a monster!" 

Flash back over 

I look down at Barry and sigh. I knew this would happen eventually. I'd have to do what James done for me. "Are you okay?" I repeat, he bursts into tears. And I use my speed to come and comfort him. "I'm a murderer!, I nearly drank my friends blood!" He exclaims. This is why I didn't want him to tell his friends. When people look at vampires they see, bloodsuckers or murderer!. They don't see how much pain it causes us to have these urges. 

I need to bring him home. I know this, he needs to be with his real family. With people like him and me to help him understand, this is the cost of being a vampire. We can't let humans get close. I was lucky though, I had no friends as a child and I turned at a young age. My family were vampires, but Barry has grown up believing he's a human. He's gotten close to people. And now it might get them hurt. 

"I'm sorry Barry" I say. He looks up at me confused, I sigh. "Listen I know what your going through, you think just cause you drink blood your a murderer or a monster. Vampires aren't monsters Barry, listen there are different ways of getting blood, like blood banks or animals!. We just need to make sure we get your urges in control, which is why I think it's best if you came to Gotham with me" I tell him. 

He seems to consider this idea, "but what about the Flash?" He asks, oh yeah I forgot about that. Then I remember that green hood guy on the news. "What about green hood guy in starling?" I ask, he seems to brighten up at the suggestion. "You mean I ask Oliver for help?" He asks me. I consider this. Yes it be an ease for my brother but it will also mean telling this Oliver guy about us. Then I look at him and it reminds me of how I was when I first turned. Okay. 

"So tell the hooded guy..." I start but Barry cuts in. "He calls himself the arrow!" He tells me. I nod. "Okay we tell Oliver and only Oliver about us, you come to Gotham for a week or more and we can help you, we are family!" I tell him. He smiles and nods. I sigh, I should probably get some food into him. "Okay first things first, we head to the blood bank" I tell him. He nods. Then I decide to tell him what James told me. 

"Barry. We may be murderers, but we aren't monsters!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Barry's POV: 

I can't believe it, I just drank blood. Blood!. And it sucks that it tasted nice, well at least I'm not hungry now. The talk with Becky really helped, I think after what happened with me nearly killing Cisco, it hit me that vampires aren't all like powers and meta humans. There's other things to it. After the chat Becky sent Caitlin and Cisco on their way and took me to the blood bank. This is where I am now. 

"Well that should keep you going for a day, maybe two!" She tells me, my god I'm so lucky to have her. If I didn't I'd have no idea how to cope with any of this, she's been a big help. I then realise it's like 10pm. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I ask her, she faces me and shakes her head. "Well come and stay with me, you won't have to worry about demons attacking you in your sleep!" I exclaim. Something about what I just said amused her I know it. But what!. "What?" I ask her, she just chuckles and says "Barry I hate to be the barer of more bad news but....vampires don't sleep!" 

What she's got to be kidding me, how the hell do they. I mean we not sleep, I mean i now noticed I'm still wide awake but, no sleep!. "Anything else I ought to know?" I ams her. She thinks for a minute. "You won't like human food anymore, can't go out in the sun unless we have our rings, every time you get annoyed you'll bear fangs and um..... Stay away from garlic!" She says, what all of that, wait garlic?. "Garlic!" I say worried. She bursts out laughing. "Oh Barry, those are just stories, like how we don't have a reflection and if humans have a cross they'll be safe......oh and the best one, if they throw holy water at us it'll kill us!" 

Wow there are a lot of stories about vampires. "Wait is the ageing thing real?" I ask her, she nods. And we start to walk out of the blood bank. "Yes Barry we don't age normal, we'll look like this even when we are 100 years old" she tells me. Cool. 

                                          +++++++++++++ 

She was right. We don't sleep, I don't sleep anymore. I was up all night and didn't get tired once. Well that just sucks!. "Barry, were leaving soon!" I hear her yell from the bathroom. Ok well this may be it, we are going to starling today to ask Oliver to keep an eye on central city while I go to 'vampire camp' as I called it. And I'm not going to lie I am very nervous about meaning my biological family. Speaking of which I still haven't spoken to Joe. 

"Becky I'm going to say goodbye tom my foster dad and sister!" I yell, wait she might want to come, and it's better to stay together if there's another demon attack. "Want to come?" I ask. She walks out and nods, "yes of course I want to meet the man who's looked after my brother all these years!" She exclaims. Okay so that's settled. I use my speed and pack my bags. "Ready?" She asks, I nod and we race towards the west house. 

Once we finally get there I knock on the door, Joe answers strait away and looks concerned. "Barry I haven't heard from you since you found out you have a sister...who's she?" He asks, I motion towards Becky and Joe, "Becky this is Joe, Joe this is Becky....my sister!" I tell him. He looks over to Becky and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you!" He says, Becky nods and smiles. "Likewise...we've actually just came to say goodbye!" She tells him. I nod in agreement. "Goodbye?, who's leaving" I hear a voice coming to the door it's Iris. 

"Oh hey Barry, girlfriend?" She asks, me and Becky burst out laughing. Iris looks confused. "I'm sorry, hi I'm Becky......im Barry's sister" Becky tells her. Iris's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry, sister?" She asks in disbelief, I nod in confirmation. "We've actually just come to say goodbye!" I tell her. Then she looks concerned. "Barry how could you not tell me you have a sister, and where are you going?" She asks

I sigh. "Okay guys long story short, turns out Nora and Henry weren't really my parents just aunt and uncle, for a reason I can't tell you me and the rest of my birth family got separated when I was young. My real family... my birth parents and other siblings are in Gotham. That's where we are going!" I exclaim. Joe and Iris looked shocked. "Barry you can't leave!" Iris exclaims. Joe nods in agreement. "And why not?" Asks Becky, sticking up for me!, them the words I hear next are what makes me not regret my decision. 

"Central city needs you, you can't just be selfish and leave it or us!" They yell. 

"Bye guys, nice knowing you" I answer 

Time to go to starling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..............

Becky's POV: 

I can't belief what those people just said to him, the only ones being selfish is them. They can't expect Barry to be the flash forever or stay in central. He just leaned about us and now he's coming to meet our family, his foster family is telling him it's selfish. That's just fucking stupid. "Are you okay?" I ask him, he sighs but nods at the same time. We've just ran 600 miles to starling, this arrow guy better be worth it. "So where now?" I ask, looking around. This city reminds me a lot of Gotham. I guess not every city is central city or even metropolis. 

"The arrow cave is under his campaigning office!" He tells me, I can't help but laugh arrow cave sounds a lot like the bat cave. "Where here!" He says. I nod and we walk inside up to this guy wearing a suit. I look at his name tag, his name is Alex. "Hi I'm a friend of Oliver's, would you get him for me?" Asks Barry, Alex sighs and nods walking into an office. "So let me get this straight an ex playboy who was trapped on a island for 5 years, comes back a green hooded vigilante, has killed more people than me a vampire....is running for mayor!" I exclaim. Barry just chuckles and nods. 

A few moments later a man walks out and by Barry's reaction I guess this is Oliver Queen. Interesting. "Hey Barry, what's up it's not zoom is it?" He asks, Barry shakes his head and sighs. "We need to speak in private, Mind taking us to your arrow cave?" I ask impatiently. He glares at me, "and who might you be?" He asks. Trying to sound intimidating. "Barry's sister!" I tell him. His eyes go wide and he looks to Barry. "You have a.." Barry cuts him off. "Yes, now can we speak in private!" Snaps Barry. Oh yeah one of the things about being a vampire, we tend to get annoyed easily. Especially with humans. 

Oliver's stares at him for a moment, then nods. We follow him into his office, then he pushes a button and a lift appears. We step in and it's takes us down to this giant room. "Ever thought of calling it the quiver?" I question. He seems taken aback at first, he goes to snap back but sighs. "That's actually not a bad idea... Now what's up?". He asks Barry. "I need you to keep and eye on central city while I'm gone!" He tells Oliver. Oliver looks confused. "Where are you going?" He questions. Barry sighs, "long story short Nora and Henry aren't my birth parents, I got separated from my family at a young age. Becky came to find me and I'm going to Gotham with her to meet the rest of my family!" 

Oliver nods and sighs, "why do I feel there's more?" He asks, then looks at me. "Why did you guys leave Barry?". I look to Barry and he nods. "Recently you thought an immortal named vandal savage, you see me and Barry are the only people who can stop him. So he came after us when we were young and not strong enough. Our aunt Nora and uncle Henry took Barry, they were supposed to raise him to be ready to fight savage. Instead Nora was killed and Henry framed, Barry got taken in by the Wests and obviously they didn't know so...." 

Oliver seems to be taking in this information okay which surprises me, but he has no idea the shock he's in for. "Know what Barry, why are you toe the only ones who can stop savage?" She asks. Barry looks to me and I nod. We turn ours eyes red and bare our fangs. "Because were vampires!". We place our fangs back in but leave our eyes the same and allow ourselves to look how most vampires do. Pale with red eyes.

To say Oliver was shocked is an understatement, he stares at us both wide eyed, "oh why is this world so weird?" He mutters. He looks at Barry, "how and who else knows?" He questions. Barry sighs, "I've always been a vampire but have never been through the change, one afternoon I was walking home when I got attacked by a shapeshifter that looked like Cisco, I killed him and it triggered..." He motions to himself. "..this" 

"You can't tell anyone!" I add, Oliver sighs and nods. "Of course I can't, no one would believe me anyway.... Not even felicity?" He questions, Barry looks to me pleading. "Fine but I swear if anyone else finds out I'll come for you!" I snap, and sigh. "If there's any other secrets your keeping I suggest you tell her them to!" Add. 

"We are off" I say.   
"Look after central city" adds Barry 

"Sure, good luck then I guess" Says Oliver, we say farewell and me and Barry step out onto the road. "Ready to meet the rest of our family?" I ask him, he nods then we race towards Gotham. 

Time to see the rest of my family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

Barry's POV: 

We race towards Gotham city, Becky says that the rest of our family lives in a house in the woods quite near to Wayne manner. I take in the scenery as I run. This place looks more depressive than starling. My sister is in front of me since I don't know where to go, but I swear as I'm running I see the batman, but not just him superman is hovering above him and they seem to be talking. Oh my god this is my chance!, "don't even think about it" dam mind reading.

So I ignore them and continue to run, until we come to a stop. Stood in front of me is a massive house. It looks old and it has a swing outside which seems even more depressing. The windows look like they might be one way glass. I can't see in but someone could see out. Becky exhales, "home sweet home, common are you ready to meet your family?" She asks. 

But am I, I've grown up believing I was someone else's. What if I don't meet there expectations?, what if they don't like me and send me back to central city?, what if..."enough they are going to love you!" She says, looking me in the eye. Ok suck it up Allen. I need to get control of myself if I ever want to go back to Central. I slowly nod, "I'm ready" 

We walk into the house and it's like the tardis, small on the outside and giant on the inside. To say the house was massive is an understatement. "Guys, were here!" Yells Becky. And in a blink of an eye a woman with red hair and green eyes stands in front of us. Then a man who is rather tall stands next to her, he has brown eyes and brown hair, next a older guy comes over, he has brown hair and hazel eyes. Lastly a younger girl is hugging me. She has red hair and emerald eyes. So this is my family. What do I do now. 

"Mam, dad, James and Lucy. this is Barry!" She says, the woman in front starts crying, the man is smiling and my siblings just nod to each over. "Um....hi" okay that was lame. But Becky just chuckles. "Mam a word" says Becky. Becky and the woman. No my mother walk out into the other room. "Hi I'm Lucy, are you my brother?" Says the girl. Becky was right we do look quite alike, I kneel down to her level, and say. "I think so!" Then the other boy comes next to me. "I'm James, nice to have another guy around!" He says. 

Lastly the man, no my dad hugs me. "Good to see you again slugger!". Wait did he just call me slugger. "Ye I did, you need to work on blocking your thoughts. It's open for anyone to hear!" He exclaims. I just smile and look around. Wow and I thought nothing else could surprise me after savage. Guess I was wrong!. "Okay guys, Barry can you come in here?" Asks my mother. I nod and run over to her and Becky. 

They take me into a room which looks like a living room, "Barry I'm sorry this has happened to you, Becky told me about what happened to my sister and Henry. You were supposed to be prepared for this. Not find out in one day!" Says my mother. She then hugs me and quickly pulls away. "We are going to help you through this, that's what family is for!" Says Becky with a grin. 

"So...what now?" I ask, looking at the two of them. They both share a grin and Becky takes a step closer. "We are going to introduce you to the life of a vampire, the Allen way!" She says. Okay what does that mean. "You'll see!" Dam I need to learn how to block my thoughts. Then my phone buzzes, I look down to see that it's Oliver. "We'll let you take that!" Says Becky and they walk out the room. 

I answer the phone: 

"Oliver what's up?" I ask   
"Barry we need your help, it's a vampire thing" he answers   
"What happened?" I ask   
"The legends are being held hostage by a....thing!" He answers.   
"On my way!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

Oliver POV: 

"HE'S A WHAT!" demands my fiancé, stood in front of me. I sigh even I can't believe I'm saying this. "Barry's a vampire!". She just stares at me dumbfounded and shakes her head. "No way!" I sigh and take out my phone. I hacked into the footage of Barry telling me and deleted it. Keeping a copy of my own. "Look" I tell her, she grabs the phone and stares at it. There on my phone is Barry with red eyes and fangs. "I thought vampires didn't have a reflection?" She asks me. I shrug not sure what to tell her. 

"So does he drink blood now?" She asks, my eyes go wide. I didn't even think of that, if Barry's a vampire don't vampires have like urges to kill people and drink there blood. I grab my phone and type in 'information on vampires' my eyes go wide at what I find, I thought savage was a surprise this is beyond. 

"Vampires are born human but either have to kill someone, or have another vampire turn them to change, they drink blood and have urges to kill, they can't go out in the sunlight, stories say vampires have telepathy and mind control, enhanced strength, enhanced speed which he already has anyway. they can blood bend what ever that is and wow....Barry's immortal" I explain to Felicity, she grabs the phone of me and reads everything. She sighs relived, "thank god he's on our side....he is on our side now right?" She asks, I didn't really think about that. 

If Barry becomes evil it's going to cause a lot of trouble, does Caitlin and Cisco even know he's changed. And now all of a sudden he has a sister, did he kill someone of did she change him. So many questions and so little answers. And if vampires are real what about all the other stuff, demons and werewolves are they real to?. My brain hurts. 

Then my phone goes off it's Sara, "hello?" I ask, I hear a scream in the background. "Oliver were trapped on the wave rider, were in your time just outside starling city...there's this thing. It's huge and has big teeth and oh god Rip has gone insane. He's asking me to ask you to get Barry, since he's the only vampire he knows....what the hell does that even mean Rip. Oliver hurry......." 

Oh god this isn't good, I grab my phone and dial in Barry's number, it rings a few times and I think it isn't going to answer when I here the phone being picked up: 

"Oliver what's up?" He asks   
"Barry we need your help, it's a vampire thing" I answer   
"What happened?" He asks   
"The legends are being held hostage by a....thing!" I reply   
"On my way!"

 

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door, felicity runs over to open it, Barry and Becky rushes in along with another guy, he's older but looks kinda like Barry. "Who's he?" I ask, confused why he's here. "Oliver meet James, my brother" Barry replies simply, okay after this is sorted I'm having a serious conversation with him. "Hi James, nice to meet you" says felicity. He just nods and walks over to Becky. She nods then looks at Barry. They look to each over it's like their having a conversation but no ones speaking. 

"Telepathy!" Says Felicity exited, oh right they are talking through minds. Great. Barry looks over to me, "what the thing look like?" He asks, I think back to Sara's description. "It's huge and has big teeth" I tell them. They look to each over worried, "what is it!" Asks Felicity. Becky sighs. "You guys ever seen, attack on titans?"  She asks us. Felicity nods but I have no clue what there talking about. "Why?" She asks. Now looking very worried. 

"Looks like we got a Titan!" Says Barry 

Everyone looks worried but I'm just confused, what the fuck is a Titan. I knew I wasn't the best at school but come on, I never thought mythology would one day turn out to be real. And I have to ask 

"What's a Titan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love attack on titans okay!

A/N: for those of you who don't know what titans are here's a quick catch up. Titans are the primary antagonists in the Attack on Titan series. They are a mysterious race of humanoid giants that appeared roughly 100 years ago and rapidly exterminated humanity to the point of near-extinction. If put into a calculable perspective, the Titans first appeared in year 743. Their origins, overall numbers, and their physiological workings remain a mystery to humanity at this point. 

Sorry I couldn't help myself I love the series!! 

Continue......

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oliver POV: 

"What's a Titan?" I ask 

Barry looks at me shocked, "nows not the time, how did you know to call us?" Asks James confused. About what I don't know. "Sara rang, she said Rip told her to tell me to get you!" I exclaim. "Rip Hunter!" Demands Becky, she and Barry look furious, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them. I look over to Barry and his eyes have gone Dark read, "Barry?" Asks Felicity. He snaps out of whatever murderous rage he was in and looks over to us, "yes?" 

I sigh, nows not the time I guess. "Shall we go now?" I ask, they look over to each over and nod, I grab my bow and arrow but James pushes me to the side. "Dude this is a Titan we are talking about, are you sure you want to come?" He asks me. I nod, he sighs but we walk out the door. "Stay here!" I tell Felicity. She nods rapidly. "Don't have to tell me twice, here's a com......please don't die!" She says, she pecks me on the lips then slams the door shut. 

I walk out to see only Barry standing there, "they went ahead, common lets go before I get to hungry around Rip!" He says calmly. Hungry?. Oh god I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him. It's like every time I see him since he became the Flash, he's becoming a little Darker. And that's not good. "Let's go!" I say, he nods and picks me up and runs towards the ship. We are nearly there when he stops, "you sure about this?" He asks. He's looking at me like I've gone insane, I mean how bad can a Titan be. I've thought super soldiers even Ra's al ghul. I'll be fine. "Ye, common" he sighs and runs me to the ship. I look up and WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

Oh my god, this can not be happening it's huge and it's teeth and oh my god, I was warned. I was warned it be bad but this, this is beyond bad this is an abomination. How do we even kill this thing. Barry chuckles as he looks at me. Chuckles, oh god he's gone mad. "You still sure about this Ollie?" He asks, as he shakes his hands and jogs in place. Sure he's fine he's a friggen vampire, what about me. No I'm not backing out now. "How do we kill it?" I ask, Becky and James run over to us. 

"Well we don't have a grapple gun, so we can't do that. The week spot is the back of its neck, so try and damage that as much as possible, we could try to bloodbend it and have Oliver shoot something at the back of his neck, preferably something that would work!" She says. I nod if it means I can keep a distance from that thing I'm in. 

I run over to the back while Barry gets the titans attention, it works and he starts moving towards him. Barry waves his arms mockingly and runs. It works, I look around for anything that could damage the back of its neck. After a while I find a large sharp metal object and place it I'm my bow. I run over to the Titan and see Barry, James and Becky holding there hands out, I look at it and it's frozen. Cool. I aim the object at the back of its neck and fire. I falls to the floor but I don't think it's dead, just unconscious. 

Uh....Well that was interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll go back to dots now

Barry's POV: 

Me and Oliver ur over to the ship and unlock the door, my stomach growls. Oh no, I look to Oliver and he stares at me panicked. "Don't worry, as long as he doesn't piss me off were fine" I tell him. But say it mostly to myself. Oliver just nods and we unlock the doors, first out is firestorm, followed by atom, hawk girl, white canary who runs up to Oliver, lastly to come out is captain cold. "Hello scarlet..I guess I should thank you for saving us from that thing......WHY DO YOU HAVE FANGS!" He practically yells. I laugh and walk up closer to him. This is my chance for payback for all the times he's shoot me "well I wouldn't be a very good vampire without my fangs" 

He swallows and I laugh. "Oh cold you should of seen the look on face!" I laugh. He just shakes his head and stares at me. "I'm going to see Sara!" He tells me, then walks off. I chuckle as I walk back to Becky and then notice....the titans gone. "Don't worry, Rip has a device that sent it to the past!" She tells me. I nod then realise we haven't seen Rip yet. I wonder where the son of a bitch is. 

I decide to head to the ship and see what it looks like, Oliver tags along. And even he admits it's amazing. We stumble into what looks like the main room when I hear  a familiar voice. "Mr Allen, your here!" Says the AI. How the hell did he get Gideon. "Hello Gideon" I say. Oliver looks at me confused. "How do you know that thing?" He questions. I speak up, "Gideon, please explain to mr Queen while I look around" I tell her. I walk over to one of the chairs. 

"Of course sir, Mr Queen my creator is Barry Allen. I answer to him and Rip Hunter" she informs him. Oliver stares at me shocked. "You made it?" He questions, I smirk an get up to walk over to him. " her and yes I did", he just shakes his head in disbelief. It's not like I'm lying to him, I just haven't told him the whole truth behind how I came across Gideon, my stomach growls again. Oh shit I need food. 

I look over to Oliver and he's examining the captains seat, I could steal this right now. Since Gideon is my creation I overrule Rip right. Hmm that's interesting. My stomach growls again. "Ow" I hear a voice. I look behind me to see that Oliver has cut himself on something. Then the smell hits me. The blood. Beacons me like a lighthouse, I feel my fangs come out. I'm on a ship, and Becky isn't here now. 

I turn around and gasp at the sight of the blood, it's intoxicating. I start walking slowly over to Oliver, my body not in control anymore. My stomach growls again. Then Oliver's eyes widen. He might of just figured out he's bleeding in a room with a hungry vampire. Not the best move. 

I walk closer to him, part of me trying to hold back. Trying to force myself to realise this is Oliver. But in the over part of my mind I only see food. "Barry?" He asks looking at me worried. The worried expression is what snaps me out of it. For a bit anyway, while I have some control back I yell to Oliver. "PUT ON A FUCKING PLASTER!!". He runs into the med bay and when the smell leaves he's done just that. 

Oh god that was a close one, "Barry?" He questions again. I nod for reassurance. "I'm fine, sorry about that" I say. He just stares at me but doesn't say anything. Until a few moments later. "We need to talk!" He states, I look at him confused, sure I nearly killed him but that doesn't mean I have to have another lecture does it.

I sigh, "what?" I ask. He walks up to me more confident now my fangs are back in place. He starts to say something when I hear a voice... 

"Hello Mr Allen!" Says Rip, my stomach growls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

Becky's POV: 

I notice that Barry and Oliver are gone, I slowly walk over towards the ship when the smell hits me, blood. Oh no Barry what have you done. I use my speed at race onto the wave rider to see an angry Barry, confused Oliver and a scared Rip Hunter. That bastard I run up right next to Barry and cross my arms, "Rip" I acknowledge. Now he looks more worried. 

"You know each over?" Asks Oliver, staring at the two of us. "Kind off" I reply, he sighs. Rip walks over, looking confused now to, "sorry miss Allen, did I do something to upset you?" He questions. Done something, done something!!. That asshole has brought a group of people who are also my brothers friends, to kill someone who can only be killed by me and Barry. 

"Done something!" Yells Barry, with that the rest of the legends walk onto the ship. "You turned my friends into a suicide squad, and for what revenge. Go on tell them!" He demands, they look over to us confused. "Rip?" Asks Ray. He sighs and shakes his head. "I can't". Can't. I shake my head. "Can't, you whimp." I spit, he is so lucky there's an audience, if not....well. 

I turn around to face the rest of the legends, "your all being lied to!" I tell them, slowly walking around the ship. "Barry, who is this?" Asks Cold. I smirk and use my vampire speed to run up to him. "His sister" I say calmly. I look around and everyone looks confused. I walk back over to Barry and cross my arms. "Should I tell them, or you?" I ask him. I look over to Rip and he's gone pale. 

"Can I?" He asks, I nod. These are his friends after all. "you can't kill Savage, None of you only two people in this room can kill Savage. And that's me and my sister... He brought you along on a lie, your not the only people he's come to... He is so hell bent on killing Savage, that he's walked all of you to your death!" Barry tells them. I cross my arms and nod. 

I look at everyone and there is a mixture of confusion and anger. I don't blame them. "Why only you two?" Asks the man with the glasses. Barry looks at me and then I receive it, he's getting better with his powers. Can I tell them?. Hm can he, sure these are his friends bug can we actually trust these people not to tell anyone else. Certainly these. If we tell them Savage will find out sooner or later for sure. 

But they do have a time machine, that could come in handy. Plus from what I've heard from my brother he made the AI who controls this thing. Yes. He grins and turns to the others, looking at us confused. They can't hear our conversation. Will you?. Oh well I've explained this so many times now it won't hurt I guess. 

"Me and my brother were separated at birth, Savage was after us. There's a story in our family that the Two of us are the only ones who can defeat Savage, that story got around. For his own protection Barry was given to our aunt and uncle, they were supposed to prepare him but...reverse flash killed them. Me and Barry are the only two who can stop him" I tell them, they seem to be taken this in until the blonde girl speaks up. "Why only you two?" She asks. Barry looks to me and I nod. 

"Because were vampires, two of the strongest in our family!" He says, they all look like we've gone nuts, except the guy in the parka for some reason. "He's telling the truth, show em" he says. With that me and Barry turn our eyes red and bear our fangs. They all look taken back by that. "This shit keeps getting crazier!" Says the brunette chick. That's when hunter speaks up. 

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I was consumed with anger and hope that this team was enough to stop Savage..but it isn't. Since your here though you might like to know that Gideon has found another whereabouts to Vandal Savage, he's in East London...2090. Are you coming?" He asks, I look to Barry and he nods, we need to stop Savage, and we can bond our blood later. Im in!. He tells me. I nod, me to!. I reply. 

"Were in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

Barry's POV:

Well this is different, I've time traveled but I didn't run. Huh, I look to every one and there groaning like it's the worst thing ever. "What's with them?" I ask. Looking over to Becky. She shrugs but Rip speaks up. "Humans take time travel differently mr Allen" he states. Well I guess that could explain It I guess. I get out of the chair and head towards Snart. 

"What time is this again?" I ask, knowing it's in the future but not sure how far. He sighs and turns around. "2090" he says, Hm well I guess this is the first time I've gone to the future. Cool. "Barry!" I hear a yell, I turn around to see Becky looking worried. "What is it?" I ask. She pulls me to the side out of ear range. 

"We can't let them come with us!" She says, huh why not it is Savage and really we should be thankful for any help we can get. "Why?" I ask her confused, she sighs and looks behind me. "They can be used as leverage, or can distract us!" She says. Well I guess she's right there. If they distract us they could risk everything. 

"Okay, what do we do?" I ask her, she looks behind me. And shrugs, "we could lock them on the ship?" She asks. Okay that's actually not the worst idea. Plus I have full control over Gideon, I figured that'd come in handy. "Okay, but don't we have to do that blood bonding first?" I asks, she sighs but nods. 

"It's going to hurt!" She tells me, I nod it'll be worth it I'm sure. "What'd we do?" I ask her, bite your wrist, connect ours and take in the others blood, lick it so it heals. Oh that does not sound very fun. But if it's the only way to beat Savage. I'm in!. She nods and exhales. "3.2.1.. Ahh". On the count of three I bring out my fangs and bite into my wrist. And fuck it hurts. I hold it out and we connect them. And I feel it. 

I feel stronger to Becky than ever, and I have more control over my powers, I feel more powerful. I lick the wrist and it actually heals faster than using super speed. I'll have to remember that. Then I start to feel faint. And before everything goes black I hear a yell. "What the hell!". 

I wake up in the med bay, and if u was hungry before. Then I'm starving now. I need food. I need blood!. I step up out of the bed and see Becky, holding a bag of blood for me. "Stole it, don't think they'd mind!" She says. Wow she is the best. I open the bag and drink the blood inside. And I feel so much better. 

"Now what?" She asks me, I shrug we don't know where Savage is yet so I guess wait. "Wait till they find him!" I answer. She nods and we walk out to the main room, to be greeted by professor Stein. "Hello Mr Allen...miss Allen!" he says. I nod as a response and we start to walk away when he speaks up. "Are you really....vampires?" he asks, huh he doesn't look convinced. 

But then again this is a man of science not mythology. "Yes we are, why?" Asks Becky kinda coldly. "Just amazed I guess, I mean first meta humans..time travel, now vampires, what else is there?" he asks us, I don't really have a response for that so I shrug, "we'll have to wait and see!" I say, he nods and starts to walk off. "Oh by the way, captain Hunter has found the whereabouts of Savage!" He says, I look to Becky and she nods. 

We walk over to Rip, "you found Savage?" I ask. He nods and rushes us to the table. On there we see a map and there's a blue dot. "Gideon has located him here!" He says, I nod. Now?. I ask, a few seconds later I get a response. Now!. "Sorry guys!" I say walking over to everyone. "For what?" Asks Ray....."this" say Becky 

"Gideon, lock the doors behind us. Don't let anyone follow, not even Rip Hunter!" 

They all look shocked but it doesn't last long, me and Becky speed out of the ship and the doors lock behind us. "Let's go get Savage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is the final chapter of this part of the series sorry for any earlier on mistakes I'm tired and I'm copying and pasting it all from my wattpad account. 
> 
> I know it's a little short but hope you enjoy

Becky POV: 

Me and Barry speed through the streets of the future city until finally we reach the warehouse. You ready?. I ask, he looks to me and nods. Hell yeah. We walk into the warehouse to find it empty. We walk in further and the doors slam behind us. SAVAGE!. 

"Well finally, it's the day I've been waiting for!" He says walking closer. I bare my fangs at him and he chuckles. "You think you can scare me?" He asks, slowly stepping forward. Barry glares at him. "Yes, we already have. That's why you came after us as kids!" He snaps. 

"Enough talk!" He says, taking out one of his knives. Well here goes nothing: 

He throws the first knife at Barry but he dodges it easily. Second I dodge. He runs up but I try to blood bend him. It isn't working. I use my speed and run at him, Barry circles him and throws speed punches but Savage zoom throws him off, he takes out another knife but this time doesn't throw it. He uses it to try and stab us by I dodge. 

One cut does get me though, on my arm. I lick it and it heals as Barry tries to blood bend him. It doesn't work, Savage takes out his staff and starts shooting blasts. One nearly hits me but Barry gets to me first. "What if we both try?" He asks. I nod, we run out and put our arms in the air. 

At first I don't think it works but soon it does. He freezes. I run up and throw his coat off. This is it what we've been waiting for. What I don't expect for is a shot to come out of nowhere though. I turn around to see who fired at me. Oh my god......Rip?. He shoots again and this time at Barry. 

"What are you doing?" Barry snaps. He ignores us and walks up to Savage. No getting the way I'm starting to lose control on the blood bend. "This man killed my family, I had to be here when he died..." Blah blah blah. We've heard this all before but seriously. I'm losing control on the blood bend, it's getting weaker, weaker. No. "RIP!" I yell but it's to late. 

"Then looks like I've killed the whole family!" Snaps savage. And with that the knife goes through his stomach and Rip falls to the floor, no he can't be. He's gone. "You killed him!" I yell. And he grins, "well of course!". Anger boils over me and I feel strong, stronger than ever. "Soon you'll join him!" Says Barry. We both wave our hands out and he smacks into the wall. "Any last words?" I ask him. He exhales. "I regret nothing!" 

And with that we kill him. Finally it's over. We grab Rips body and carry it onto the ship. There's a lot of tears. But one things for sure, he won't be forgotten. Barry makes Gideon show us the future. And it's saved. We head back to 2016, and the rest as you say was history. 

But for a vampire nothing is ever over. Something else is coming I feel it. But for now I'm going to enjoy life, and be with my family. 

Well for now this is the end, see you soon! 

And remember one thing, don't trust anyone! 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Well how was it?. There will be another soon I just need time now. Sorry if it's been rushed I've had a lot of stuff going on, but for now goodbye from your fellow geek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't get it the next story of the series will be called "don't trust anyone!"


	22. Missing chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys sorry about that between chapter 11 and twelve I missed one !! If u guys want to here it is!

"HOLY SHIT!!" 

I look up to see Caitlin and Cisco standing there eyes open in shock, Becky jumps back and looks at them and back to me, "fuck" I hear her mutter even if I wasn't supposed to, looks like I got vampire hearing. But oh god this is bad I can't let Caitlin and Cisco know about any of this. Think Allen, how do I get myself out of this. Got it. 

I look away from Caitlin and Cisco and put my hand on my face, I take a deep breath and the fangs go back in and my eyes go back to normal, I look over to see a worried look on Becky's face. "Oh guyys" I moan, they look at me confused. "My Halloween costume was meant to be a surprise!" I exclaim. 

They all take a deep breath and looks relieved, "nice one" Becky mind messages me, I nod to her. And look back to Cisco and Caitlin, "who's this?" Asks Cisco, I look to Becky and she nods. "Guys this is Becky.....my sister" I say. There eyes go wide once again. "How did you find her?" Asks Caitlin, still staring at her. "She found me actually" 

They nod and Cisco grins, "you to look just alike" he says, Becky laughs and faces him. "That's what I thought, Nice to meet you" she says and they shake hands. Then Caitlin looks confused. "We found your blood at a crime scene" she states, oh yeah that 'little old lady'. "She stayed there over night, cut herself doing something before she left" I say. 

They nod and wow I didn't realise how many questions they asked, "so what you two up to?" Asks Cisco, besides talking vampires and savage. "Catching up" I tell them, Becky nods. "Yeah you see Nora and Henry aren't our parents but our aunt and uncle, our family is back in Gotham" she says, Caitlin's eyes go wide. "So the re....man who killed Nora actually killed your aunt" she states and I nod. 

Cisco looks back at Becky, "family?" He asks. And wow will they stop questioning poor Becky. "Ye our mam, dad and two other siblings" she tells them. Then Caitlin looks confused. "Then why aren't you with them?" She asks me. You mean beside savage. "Our parents help run the government and some stuff happened" she says, I nod because that's the only response we can come up with. 

"Okay" Cisco says sounding not so convinced, but luckily they decide to drop that question. Then my phone goes of and it's joe, I answer it quickly. "Hey Joe" I start but he cuts me off quickly. "Barry meta fourth street bank...hurry". Then he hangs up. I look to Becky not knowing if me being a vampire will effect me fighting metas. "Meta can I go" I ask. And she nods. 

"Guys I got to go Flash business" I tell them, Ciscos eyes widen, "he means...." He starts but I cut him off. "She knows" I tell him and leave. I start to exit the building when I hear Becky. "Wait!" She yells, I turn back. She hands me a ring and tells me to put it on. I don't know what it is but I put it on anyway. "I coming" she says. I shake my head I've just met her I can't get her killed. 

"But you don't have a suit!" I use as an excuse. She sighs and grabs a hat out off her bag. And does up her leather jacket. "I'm coming.... It could be a demon and you have no experience with them. You don't know how to blood bend either" she says. I nod in defeat and we run as fast to the bank and when I reach there I start to feel weird. Like when I haven't eaten enough and I might pass out. 

I look up to see what looks like an ordinary man, but his eyes are glowing blue and it looks pissed. "Where is the vampire twins!!!" He yells, oh my god that's what they call us seriously I could come up with a better name and I don't do the names Cisco and Oliver do. 

We run over to him and Becky throws him back. I run around it and start speed punching him but it doesn't seem to be doing anything. "Barry you have to use vampire skills not speed" Becky voice messages me. I nod and focus on it I raise my hand like my body knows what I'm doing before my mind. And it freezes. 

"What now!" I yell, Becky runs up and bites it on the neck and it falls to the ground, "let's go!" She yells, and we run back to my place. I change back into my regular clothes and Becky acts like she went to get food. I'm just finishing putting my t shirt on when I hear a yell. "Oh shit" I run out and see Cisco nursing his hand. Then I smell something and it smells delicious and then I start to feel hungry. 

Becky quickly runs out and looks over at me. "What's wrong?" She asks Cisco and he let's go off his hand. "Cut myself.... Oh crap it's bleeding!" He exclaims and then I look over at him and see blood. My stomach growls.

 

And you get the picture :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me


End file.
